thesacredtrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the oldest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is engaged to Aiden Sawyer, who is half human and half Manticore demon. She was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind, Levitation, the ability to defy gravity and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Prue, along with her sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Prue owns her own café, called 'Cafe Amore', where her fiancé, Aiden is a chef History Early Life Prudence Johnna Halliwell was born on July 11th, 2007 to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was named after her late Aunt. Prue was born with the warren power of Telekinesis and the cupid power of Hearting. She can also mix her powers to 'heart' objects, similar to Telekinetic Orbing. When she was a baby, she would constantly teleport her mother to her when she needed comfort. As a toddler, Parker attended Robin Brook Preschool, where her cousins previously attended. She then went on to attend Hoskins Elementary School. When she was 9 years old, Parker and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, where her mother was transferred from the Bay Mirror to give her time to concentrate on writing her books. There, Parker finished Elementary school at Westgate Elementary and went on to attend Crestwood Junior High School. At aged 14, she attended Brentwood Glen High School. She was a very bright student, often getting A's, winning awards and eventually became Student Body President. She graduated as Valdictorian and went on to study Business at UCLA. It was during her time at college when she reunited with Aiden, a childhood friend of the family. Whilst attending college, her car broke down on her way home for spring break and he stopped to help her. The two hit it off and began dating. Opening Her Café A few months after graduating, Prue was able to start pursuing her dream, which was to open her own café. She found a spot on which to develop and build the shop, and chose the name 'Café Amore', in honour of her father and her cupid heritage. She hired Abby to be her assistant manager. Death of her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Prue was 22 years old, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Prue was crushed at the news, as were her sisters, and felt pressurized to stay strong for her sisters, since she's the eldest, dealing with Parker's depression and Peyton's rebellious, unstable actions. Although she put up a strong front for them, alone, or with Aiden, she showed how truly heartbroken she was at their death. The sisters, along with help from their cousins and aunts, tried a lot of magical ways to try and bring their parents' back, however as their deaths' were natural and not magical, they were unable to change or prevent the plane crash. Prue, along with her sisters found out that they had inherited the power of three, becoming the new Charmed Ones. They were extremely surprised by this as they had always assumed that Wyatt, Chris and Melinda would become the new Charmed Ones. However, as Prue, Parker and Peyton have the three main Warren Powers, they naturally assumed the Charmed One status as they fulfilled the prophecy. Prue, along with her sisters, inherited a new Book of Shadows, which was created by their mother a long time ago. Prue, worrying about how inexperienced her and her sisters were at demon fighting began to study the book, training herself to become a skilled and competent demon fighter. Like her mother, she decided to train in martial arts, often training with Aiden. Getting Engaged On her 23rd birthday, Aiden took Prue to Paris as a birthday gift. During the trip, Aiden proposed to Prue on the Eiffel Tower, after Aiden found out from her sister Peyton that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Prue accepted the proposal but said she wanted to wait until the café was up and running before they started planning the wedding. Return of Demonic Threat On September 21st 2032, when Prue was 25 years old, a powerful demon attacked a family friend, Sarah, a witch that they knew from Magic School, at a rehearsal dinner Prue was throwing for her wedding. This was the first serious demonic attack against the family for a long time. Unfortunately, they were unable to save Sarah and she was killed, however, the sisters were able to join forces and vanquish the demon. New Power When fighting a Gremory demon, Prue developed the power of Levitation, the ability to defy gravity. To start with, Prue had little control over this over, like her mother. However, with training, she was able to combine this power with her martial arts skills, strengthening her fighting skills. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Prue also has the abilities of: * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the mind. This is Prue's primary power that she developed from her witch side. * Levitation: The ability to defy gravity. Prue developed this power when she was 25 years old. This power comes from her witch side. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Prue can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Prue developed from her cupid side. Romantic Life Aiden Sawyer Prue first met Aiden through her cousin, Wyatt, who was his best friend. Although it wasn't until she was older and he met her when her car broke down, that Prue began to develop feelings for him. Aiden proposed to Prue whilst the pair were in Paris, after Aiden found out from her sister Peyton that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Aiden often helps Prue, and her sisters, when vanquishing demons and aids her with magical problems, just as her mother's ex-husband Cole used to when they were together. Work Life * '''Café Amore: '''Prue wanted to pursue her dream of opening her own business, creating a café, with her fiancé, Aiden, as the chef.